HackGU Revival
by Xeno-Freak
Summary: AIDA defeated, Cubia destroyed “The World” is safe. However... the final verse of the epitaph of Twilight has yet to be spoken. What will happen, when the power of the Avatars, awaken within “The Real”


Authors note: Right, I'll leave the big stuff to the end. Keep it all mysterious and mystical and all that Jazz. Just to inform you all this is NOT YOAI, not in the slightest. The closest there is to it is the Man crush of a certain bishi on Haseo, and for all fans of the blue haired pretty boy (not actually intended as an insult, just a statement) don't worry, Enny will be actually finding something (Coughonecough) that he had dispared he'd never see again.

Anyway, this is the prologue. I'm mostly focusing on my Naruto fics, but I thought I'd toss this out as a teaser. Expect the actual chapter one to come out whenever I stop feeling lazy.

Prologue: Reflections.

You know... some would think, that saving the world would be enough.

I hate people like that.

"Your move." A red head smirked, having just repositioned there black chess piece.

Saving a world can never be enough. Because, it always needs saving. Little things, big things. Slow or fast. Plight never ends, but then again, thats why there are always people who find the courage to fight for it.

The silver haired opponent frowned slightly before capturing the peace with one of there own. "Go."

It's odd really... it all started out as a game. Then again most things do. At there most basic. A thought entertained in the head becoming a grand ambition. Bitterness over lost sport becoming a grudge that would feed the haterid of thousands... But in this case, it's literal.

Red frowned, "Damn, come on, your supposed to be Light aligned now. Aggression and evil is supposed to be My job." a retributive movement.

The World. I always did find that name... a little pretentious. I mean who names a game 'The World' as if it was the only one. As if it was the place were people really lived... well. Shows me I guess.

Silver smirked. "Aggression doesn't equal evil, it's simply that, aggression. If your in a fight, go for the throat. Then again you always were one to play with your food." an apparently passive movement.

I don't really remember much about when I first started playing. There was an... incident. I don't really remember anything from around that time. At the same time, I remember... things. Things that I never learned. But that brings to mind the concept of who I really am.

Eyes rolled back as Red smirked. "Oh your one to talk 'Sora'. Just because your memory's are fragmented from that time period, doesn't mean mine are. You always had these interesting little habits of trying to drag as much information out of a kill as possible, prolonging it, drawing it out. Come to think of it, I think thats why I chose You to back myself up with. We were so alike, you and I." a piece taken.

Who... what I am now isn't entirely who I once was, in ether sense. One part of me was a lonely little boy, not really understanding what he was dealing with. Another, a hungry... being... for lack of a better term, desperate to fulfill it's function, to gain the approval of it's mother.

"That was a different time." Silver spoke in a warning tone. "I've change a lot since then." a defense swiftly put into place.

I'd say I could sympathize, but considering that being is now a part of me, it'd be kinda pointless. The fact is it Did chose me, not just out of familiarity, but because I best represented what it was, I was the closest human equivalent to _Who_ it was.

"Ah yes." Red smiled sinisterly, it almost looked like it could Taste something sinfully wonderfully to it. "You went up a notch on the food chain. Stopped praying on sheep, and started hunting down wolves." he chuckled "But still, every time you asked. The question had changed of course. You were seeking different pray now, but you still kept asking. There lives were not enough for you. Never enough. In away... I actually admired that. You were so much more the predator then I could ever be." Another piece taken.

Not that I can complain. It offered to separate eventually. But it had become familiar. Necessary. It had become a part of Me. The responsibility was on my shoulders, and I found while uncomfortable, it felt... right.

Red eyes narrowed "I might have become a 'predator' again. But the reasons had changed. I did what I felt Needed to be done, and nothing more." a piece taken out of spite. The board was entangled, the lines of battle shattered into a cask of blood waiting to be split.

Besides. It's not like there were not benefits. The power... it was unbelievable. It IS unbelievable. Even now, having faced things so much my 'superior' I still can't find anything that can compare. It was the ability to shape the world to my need. To strike down any who would stand in my way. It's only the fact that I have seen such power abused horribly that prevents me from becoming drunk on it. Once by my own hands. Or rather, at the time... claws.

"Oh yes. The loved one. You were so despite to find her. So much you became a demon, one so feared that you claimed my old title as your own with out realizing it." a chuckle and a lazily move. "Just face it. We are alike. Even when you lean back to think about things violence compels you. When someone hurts you, directly, or indirectly though you oh so precious 'friends' you hurt them back. No. You utterly annihilate them." he grinned gray eyes gleaming. "So much power, so much _Hate_... No no, you well earned my name Ryou... Even now you desire to strike me do you not?" the name was spoken mockingly.

Though the costs... are also something I can never let go. The responsibility, the Rage it insights. The price of being one of eight... no. Only seven beings like myself. There are others, simmaler to us. But we are all alone. Only with each other to ever really understand us. Though to some this has still being more a blessing then a curse. And I guess despite it all, I'm one of them... Even if my head has become a time share.

"Shut up Skeith." The silver haired man growled. "We've gone over this a dozen times. YES I'm aggressive, Yes I fight others, and won't hesitate to use full force against any I deem needing it. The thing is that I decide. I am the one who makes the choice to pull the trigger. I'm a weapon, a Beast, just like you Skeith. But unlike you... I am also my wielder." one a final piece moved "Check."

Though, annoying as he is. At least the bastard is consistent company. And as I said, with out his power, with out the power he lets Us use, we'd have never survived what happened, when 'The World' spilled over into 'The Real'

"True enough, Haseo. True enough." the red haired man smirked before liquefying into red energy, flowing back into the crimson eyed rouge. Leaving the latter alone in his apartment.

Then again. Being the Terror of death can really suck some times.

Authors note part 2: Yep. Blew the main aspect of the first few chapters right there. He he he, foreshadowing I kick you in the nuts. In all honesty I have the first 25 percent or so of this done in a hand written book so chapters should come at a semi speedy pace. As with all others of my story. This is a ROUGH draft for the most part. I will be refining it as I go, so no I don't want a Beta, as of yet, (this may change) and yes I know my grammar sucks. You don't like, don't read. If you offer to be my Beta, I will of course assume you didn't even bother to read my Authors notes and this will speak very badly for feature offers of the like.

All that said and done, I'm though for the night, Seeya.


End file.
